Story of a Girl
by Mitsukai no Shi
Summary: My name is Nozomi. Tomorrow is my birthday, and I’m going to be fifthteen years old. I am the daughter of the Rokudaime, and my life is a living Hell!
1. Prolouge

Story of a Girl

By Mitsukai no Shi

Prologue

The sky brought unwelcoming clouds and the smell in the air was so bleak, it made the shinobis uneasy. About a hundred ninjas took positions on top of the great wall that surrounded their village and there were hundreds more placed outside. They were all Jonins and maybe a few Chunins. And they rest was posted inside the village and they're rankings were Chunins and some high-class Genins. For some time now, they've been waiting. Everyone was tired and restless but they did not show it, for they knew what is coming. Suddenly, the wind picked up speed and the smell in the air grew eerier. It's time, he's here, and they're ready. They armed themselves with newly constructed weapons and took their places.

Now be quiet.

Quiet

They have to be quiet.

They need to hear.

They need to hear him.

They need to find him.

Not a sound.

Where is he?

They were afraid.

The wind stopped.

The air was cold.

No one dare to move.

No one dare to speak.

Where is he?

Where is that monster?

All of a sudden, a giant snake-like tail came from out of the blue and hit the ground hard, casting many ninjas into the sky. They bodies were motionless when they hit the ground, only a crimson pools grew around their skulls. The other ninjas, that were lucky to not get hit by the powerful blow, saw a man in the distance. His face was hidden in the shadows of the forests but they knew better. It's Orochimaru. The men faces were still when they looked into his eyes. By the looks they had, even you can tell that the saw their own death. And it's coming fast. Orochimaru walked closer to the men and stopped.

Inside the village…

The other ninjas, which have been posted inside the great walls, could only hear the blood-sounding screams of their fellow teammates on the other side. Many sons and daughters, mothers and fathers, husbands and wives, brothers and sisters, and family and friends heard their love ones cry. Just then, a man jumped into the heavens and landed elegantly on the stone wall. Orochimaru's smile was repulsive when he showed his blood-stained teeth. Some on the ground secretly cursed at him, while many were too afraid to speak. "Rokudaime, where the hell are you?!" His cry sounded like it could shed the sky in two.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Three Anbu leaders hasten their speed toward the Hokage building. Each wore black robes and an Anbu mask; Bunny, Dog, and Tiger. They have to save her; Lord Hokage is counting on them.

"_Rokudaime, where the hell are you?!" His cry sounded like it could shed the sky in two. His voice reached toward the mountains allowing everyone to take notice of him. On the other side of the village stood four people on the cliff of the past Hokages. Three of them were wearing black robes with the hoods down, and in each of their hands they held Anbu masks. But the fourth one wore a long white robe with red flames. It had the writing __火 __labeled on it. The wind blew in his golden, blonde hair, and carried his foe's voice with it; he the 6th Hokage heard him. _

"_Lord Hokage," plead the one holding the Tiger Anbu mask. "Please allow us to take you too a safer place. The ninjas we have that are exceptionally skilled. Please don't worry."_

"_Konahamaru, please? I cannot allow my country to fall."_

"_Lord Hokage, you are our leader and our friend. We can't lose you." Stated the one holding the Bunny Anbu mask. She was beginning to sob. _

"_Moegi, please don't cry?" requested the one with the Dog Anbu mask. He held Moegi in his arms._

_The Hokage turn half of his body towards his friends and smile blankly at them. His crystal-blue eyes shimmered in the moonlight. There was a long streak that ran down from his right eye. He had shed a tear for them; for he didn't know what will happen. He was scared, too._

'_Naruto…'_ Konahamaru, the one who wore the Tiger Anbu mask, wondered.

"_Moegi, Udon, Konahamaru…… can I trust you?" Naruto asked. _

_The three of them looked at him rather shocked. "Ofcourse you can trust us Naruto! But not as Anbus, but as friends!" The three of them shouted._

_With a satisfying grin, Naruto turned completely towards them and announced, "Then, as a friend, I trust you all with my daughter in your hands?"_

"_N-Naruto…?"_

"_Out of all the ninjas and families that live in this village, she is my greatest treasure. Will you protect her? Will you keep her safe?"_

"_B-But…" _

"_Will you keep her safe?!"_

"_You're the Hokage, Naruto! This country can't afford to lose you!" Konahamaru was beginning to shout at him._

"_Konahamaru," There was disappointment flying in his voice. "'This country is my house. Anyone who disturbs my household is an enemy of mine.' Isn't that what your grandfather alleged?"_

_Konahamaru was shocked. No one has ever spoken about his grandfather, The Third, for a long time._

_With Naruto's ultimate words, he whispered, "Please? Keep her safe." _

_And with that, Konahamaru, Udon, and Moegi raced toward the Hokage building. _

They arrived. They jumped through an open window and landed swiftly. They were on the third floor, in the Hokage's Study. Konahamaru shot out signals with his hand, and they dashed through halls; searching the area. Udon search on floors one, two, and three. Moegi looked on the forth floor, in the library, and in the little girl's bedroom. Konahamaru got floors five and six. Five minutes later, they all radioed at the roof. They couldn't find her. And from that height, they noticed Naruto fighting Orochimaru. And Orochimaru was pushing Naruto back, towards them! Konahamaru had a strong urge to lend a hand, but his mission was to find her. Finally, he turned is back to Naruto and towards his teammates.

"Keep searching," he commanded. "We won't stop until we find her!"

"Hai!" They saluted, and dashed off into the building again. They frantically looked everywhere again, and again, and again.

* * *

Udon stopped and gazed out of the window. He saw Naruto and Orochimaru practically next door; time was running out. _'Konahamaru-kun, things are looking bad here.'_

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­In the library, Moegi was looking out of the window; she saw this, too. She forced herself to look away and ran to another room._ 'Konahamaru-kun, we don't have much time!'_ She was almost out of breath, but kept going.

* * *

Konahamaru was beginning to get restless. He could feel their enormous amount of chakra near the building. He needs to find her, now! Then, an explosion had been trigger next to the building. A high, bloodshot scream rang in one of the rooms. Right then, Konahamaru sprinted down the hall to the room where the scream came from. He swung the door open and stared into the room. It's the Hokage's Office; where he does his paper and assigns missions. The windows were all shattered and bits-of-pieces were scattered everywhere. He heard someone weeping under the desk, but there was no one there. Realizing, he made a tiger hand seal and said, "Release!" At that time, the girl materialized out of thin air. She was curled up into a ball and leaning in the corner. She turned her head towards Konahamaru's. Her long golden, blond hair gently fell in front of her wet, emerald eyes. She was scared so much, she couldn't even move. Konahamaru calmed her down and kindly cradled. He slowly walked to the door and thought, _'Wow… She's only three and she can already perform a perfect genjustus. 'Man' Naruto, this girl is sure something.'_

Once he entered the hallway, he gave out a loud, smooth whistle and headed for the roof. Seconds later, Moegi and Udon arrived and they sprinted for safer ground. They passed the battle of the two sanins; shooting Naruto a signal that they accomplished the mission. Naruto looked in their direction and saw his daughter wrapped safely in Konahamaru's arms. He focused back on his opponent.

Konahamaru covered the girl's eyes. But before he could, the child opened her eyes to see her father, but she gasped in terror. For what she saw scared the living daylights out of her.

(Author's Note; Keep Reading! There's More!)


	2. Nozomi

Chapter 1

Nozomi

Dear Diary,

My name is Nozomi. Tomorrow is my birthday, and I'm going to be fifthteen years old. I am the daughter of the Hokage and a medical-nin; a first-class one too. I love my mom and daddy very much. But the thing is, is that my mom is almost never around because she is always out on missions. Since my daddy is the Hokage, I figured that he assigned Mom all those missions. Later, I found out that she requested them. So, I'm proud of my mom because she is out there, on the front line, risking her life to save others. And I'm in high spirits about that. My daddy is the 6th Hokage. Pretty impressive, huh? Well, what's pretty cool is that not only he has time for his work and others, but for me as well. Daddy and I spend a lot of time together. On a regular basis, he would train me at a steadying pace, and after that he takes me out for some ramen. And, he would take me to his meetings and have me in his office, just talking; when I'm not at school, ofcourse. I guess he wants me to a great ninja. But he doesn't always want to surround me with his work. Sometimes, he would tell me stories of his past. Who were his friends and what were his goal when was my age? But my favorite thing to do is that, we would go out to the marketplace and we would always have a great time. And when we do, we regularly pass this small shop in the middle of the village. Daddy once told me, that he got me a teddy bear there, which I still have today. It's one of those bears that are so soft, you carry it everywhere. Yes, I carry it to school with me. Why? Because it's _that_ important. He got it for me when I was five, and when I was continuously kept having nightmares. After that, I didn't have nightmares anymore. When Daddy got the bear it had had patches sewed on it and it was all scruffy. I remember asking him why he got a damaged one when there were plenty of new ones on the shelf. He said _'This bear is like our village, Konaha, and if you carry it around for one generation, then there are stories to be told from this bear, as there are stories that has been told in this village, we call home, for centuries. In the condition that it's in meaning that this family of Konaha had hard times in these years that have passed the rest of us so blindly. And the patches mean that we all have repaired the wrongs in our pass, so now we can look forward to a better future. So, Nozomi, think of this bear as your home and the people within it. Nozomi, keep this bear close to your heart like I keep you and all Konaha close to mine.'_ I remembered crying that day, for what my daddy said was beautiful. Since that day, I loved everyone in Konaha. I kept everything and everyone close to my heart, just like Daddy said. I love my daddy very much, but the thing is, is that day when the village was village attacked, I saw Daddy or I think I saw him as some kind of animal. It was frightening. I never saw Daddy with those daunting red eyes. And for just a glimpse, thought I saw my daddy crying. I know he is not telling me everything, but I trust him; really I do. I just want to know what happened that night twelve years ago. But I'm going to have to ask that question later because tomorrow is special. Tomorrow's my birthday. Mom is coming home from her mission today, and the three of us are going to celebrate together.

(Author's Note; Here's the deal, I am going to put a few Dear Diaries in this story and I will be using 1st person and 3rd person in here, too. And don't worry; I'm not going to make this story a happy little walk on the bunny trail. Things will get good. Trust me. There will be blood, monsters, and the drama in Konaha. Warning: I will update this story once I update the other two I'm working on. Please review and fill free too give me some ideas on any of my stories. I'm still brainstorming. THANKS!!)


End file.
